


Belonging

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny kisses Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

When they kiss for the first time, Ginny wonders why neither of them had thought to do so, before. Well, she doesn’t think it in that heady instant of  _ this is what I’ve been wanting all along  _ that is Hermione’s lips on hers, but later, much later when there’s lace, vows and cake and their family and friend’s smiling faces surrounding them.

 

In the instant of that kiss she simply sinks her fingers into bushy brown hair and presses her body closer, closer, closest, until they are almost fused together in other parts than their lips. And oh, their lips!

 

Hermione presses into her,  _ in _ her, tongue tasting and hands wandering and  _ oh _ , OH! 

 

They don’t want to come apart, not for anything, but breathing is sadly essential for survival and so they must, eventually. They do so slowly, lips straying but a breath apart, eyes locked onto eyes and … 

 

Words seem lacking in that moment, even Hermione, always ready with an explanation, a reason, seems to be struck dumb by what has happened. 

 

And when she does it’s a breathy ‘Oh!’, which makes Ginny giggle and she just  _ has _ to kiss Hermione again, not that she needs a reason. She has all the reasons in the world, already.

 

Her reason is the way Hermione  _ fits _ into her arms, the way her lips feel against her own, the soft flowery scent of her bushy hair, the bewildered and excited look in her eyes. They  _ belong _ , they finally know what they want, who they want, and that’s all the reason Ginny needs, really. 


End file.
